Merry christmas
by classicxbeauty
Summary: Sakura, Gaara and their two children on christmas. Story is better than sum. :P


A MERRY CHRISTMAS

Characters:

Sakura [27]  
Gaara [28]  
Ritshou [7]  
Manami [7]

Okay, so I'm only going to say this once. I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. Wish I did, but never will. I can say that I own Ritshou and Manami, which I do!!

" Mom, dad wake up it's Christmas!" two happy seven year old twins yelled. The two were bouncing on their parents' bed trying to wake them up so they could open their presents.

Sakura groaned as she slowly opened her eyes to look at the two. " What is it?" She asked as she slowly sat up.  
" It's Christmas!" Manami screamed her Forest green eyes filled with happiness.

" Five more hours." Gaara groaned as he pulled the pillow over his head. " No!" Ritshou yelled. " You promised us yesterday that we'd open them at five!" Sakura nodded and sighed. " True, Gaara we said we would. Ritshou, Manami how about you two go down stairs and wait for us to get down there. Be careful."

The two children nodded and rushed out of their parents' room to go down stairs. Sakura looked over at Gaara who was staring up at the ceiling not intending to move anytime soon. " Gaara hon., aren't you going to get up?" Sakura asked sweetly.

Gaara turned his head to look at his wife. " You aren't getting up." He said as he turned his attention back to the ceiling. Sakura sighed and slowly got up grabbing her robe and slipping it on. " Fine, I'm up. Now get your lazy butt up."  
Gaara looked at Sakura again. " How about two more- Sakura interrupted his sentence with a pillow to his face. " Nope." She said as she continued, not intending on stopping until he got up.

" Okay!" Gaara yelled as he pushed the pillow away. He got up and put his robe on. " Happy?" he asked. The rosette shook her head and walked towards the bedroom door. " Now here's the next step, going down the stairs." She said with a smile.

He shook his head and followed her out of the door arms crossed lightly glaring at her back.  
"This is going to be so fun. They'll love their gifts. Don't you think Gaara" said redhead didn't understand why it was so special. " Yeah, of course." He said. " They'll love them.

All four sat around the glowing tree the kids playing with their gifts happily. " Thanks dad this is awesome!" Ritshou said. He twirled his shuriken around his finger with a huge grin across his face.

Gaara smirked. " Yeah, thought you'd like them. Next year we'll get your some red hair dye." Ritshou looked more like his rosette mother with his soft features, personality, and hot pink hair. Except he had the same jade eyes as his father. Their daughter Manami looked liked an exact replica of her dad except more feminine. With long blood red hair, forest green eyes, and the same attitude as her dad. Well at least when she wasn't around her family.

" Really?" Ritshou asked. " No!" Sakura yelled. " No way, there is nothing wrong with pink hair, and it's not even a light pink. When you're sixteen you can dye your hair if you want to, until then you'll be happy with your hair color. And be careful with those!"

Ritshou stuck his tongue out. " Fun nagging killer." He muttered.  
" .!" Sakura asked slowly. Ritshou backed away slowly and quickly shook his head. " Nothing mother dearest. I just said I love you and you are the best person in the entire world." Sakura smiled sweetly. " Thank you sweetie."

Gaara looked over at Manami who was reading the medical book she requested and smiled. " How's it going?" he asked. Manami nodded then looked up at Gaara. " Good." She said. " Very interesting…" Gaara just smiled and nodded.  
" Does she even know what that stuff means?" Gaara mouthed to Sakura.

Sakura grinned. " Yes, it's a very simple book, kind of. And I touched basics with most of the stuff in there."  
Gaara nodded his head slowly. " Alright then, I'll soon be out smarted by my seven year old daughter."  
" Already are." Sakura muttered.

" We got both of you something too." Manami said with a smile. Ritshou grinned. " Manami got Mama something and I got you something dad!" They both pulled out their gifts and shoved them to their parents.

Gaara opened up his gift first and grinned. " Thanks Ritshou." He'd given him…ehh he didn't really know exactly what it was but it looked pretty cool. " What is it?" Gaara asked. Ritshou shrugged. " I don't know, it just looked really cool."

Both sakura and Gaara sweat dropped. Oh boy he's been hanging around his Uncle Naruto too much.

Sakura opened hers next. " Ohhhh Manami, this is nice and cute." Sakura said with a smirk. Gaara tried looking over Sakura's shoulder to see what Manami had given her but she wouldn't let him. " Oh come on." Gaara whined.

" Oh, it's a voodoo doll of daddy, with pins and everything. I had it specially made." Manami said with a grin. Sakura gave Manami a big hug. " Thank you so much!"

" Oh that's nice, that is just perfect. Another way to torture me" Gaara muttered as he glared at the box it came in.  
Sakura laughed and kissed Gaara softly on the lips. " It'll be fun…for me." She said.

Ritshou and Manami crawled closer to both their parents. " Thanks again." Manami said. Gaara nodded as he wrapped his arms around his two girls. Ritshou found his way into his mothers arms and grinned" Merry Christmas. "

" Merry Christmas." Both Sakura and Gaara replied quietly.

----

C.B- Okay, Yeahhhhh that was a little bad. But whatever I tried so don't shoot me.  
Anyway Merry Christmas everyone!!!!!!

Ah and I'm sorry if Sakura and Gaara were O.O.C! And and and, yeah I'm just really sorry. Haha feel free  
to give me constructive criticism NO FLAMES or I'll stab you with a Spork!!!


End file.
